Kanohi
Kanohi is a Matoran word meaning "mask". Kanohi are magnetically attached to their wearers. The Matoran have always had need of Kanohi; the first masks were created by the Great Beings for the Matoran; afterwards, Mata-Nui taught them to make masks on their own. On Metru Nui, masks were made from Kanoka, although it is unknown what they are made from on other islands. When a mask-wearer has their Kanohi removed they suffer weakness - Toa and other beings feel weak and dizzy, Turaga suffer extreme weakness, and Matoran lapse into a coma-like state if the mask is not replaced within an extended period of time. Kanohi have a tendency to keep an "imprint" of their owner within themselves for a short time after being removed, so any mask can be infused with great amounts of a life-force to resurrect a mask-wearer. However, after an extended period of time, the imprint will fade away. Any creature that can use a mask usually starts off with one - as almost nothing is known about how Toa, Turaga, and Matoran are made, it is unknown where their Kanohi came from originally. However, if they collect other Kanohi, these can be stored at a Suva. When a Kanohi is stored at a Suva, the Suva's owner can access the Kanohi from almost anywhere. Forms There are six known power levels for a Kanohi: *The most common kind is the powerless masks worn by Matoran, and are made from level 1-6 Kanoka. The process used to make the mask causes the energy to leak out, which is why these masks have no powers. However, they are needed for Matoran to live and function properly. Matoran can customize their masks, doing such things as adding a scope. Matoran or Noble masks can become Great Masks when they come in contact with Toa Energy. This happens whenever a Toa is created from a Matoran. *Turaga wear Noble masks made from level 7 Kanoka, and have access to the mask's power. Although Matoran can feel the power in a Great or Noble Mask, they lack the mental discipline needed to access its powers. *Toa and other beings wear Great Masks, which offer a stronger mask power, and are made from level 8 Kanoka disks. *Artha masks are special masks that a legendary being similar to Artakha has created from a weaker Kanohi. *Umbru masks are dark masks, usually worn by Makuta. *On Zypvera, Kanohi are crafted using Kanohi Stones. There is also a powerful group of extraordinary Kanohi that possess powers far beyond a normal mask. These are known as Legendary Masks. Only 21 are known so far: *The Kanohi Vahi, the Legendary Mask of Time *The Legendary Mask of Creation *The Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life *The Kanohi Mimica, the Legendary Mask of Power Duplication *The Kanohi Kranix, the Legendary Mask of Invincibility *The unnamed Mask of Reality *The Kanohi Kranz, the Mask of Rejection *The Legendary Mask of Space *The Kanohi Phiki, the Legendary Mask of Spirit *The Kanohi Serdak, the Legendary Mask of Evil *The Kanohi Zutekhae, the Legendary Mask of Victory *The Kanohi Inkari, the Legendary Mask of Memory *The unnamed Mask of Dark Matter *The Kanohi Gnihton, the Legendary Mask of Nothing *The Kanohi Tyranidos, the Legendary Mask of Chaos *The Kanohi Zevak, the Legendary Mask of Death *The Kanohi of Elements These masks are sought by many who want to gain wealth and power. It is impossible to create Noble or Matoran versions of these Kanohi. Semi-Legendary Masks These masks are in the legendary Kanohi Class, but have features, like coming in noble or matoran forms, that are not found in other legendary masks. Here are some: *The Kanohi Silmaris, the Legendary Mask of Command Fused Kanohi Sometimes, bearers of a Kanohi undergo changes, and their masks fuse to their faces. In most cases the wearer loses access to the mask powers. However, when Vavakx was mutated by the Pit Mutagen, his Guhjii kept its powers. Rare Kanohi A Rare Kanohi is any Great or Noble Kanohi, but each and every other of it's kind have been either destroyed or made worthless. It then makes it as valuable as a Legendary Kanohi. Mask Making Normally, Kanohi masks are made from Kanoka Disks. The type of Kanoka and its power level determined what kind of mask it would be, and the creators could also combine Kanoka to create different masks. The Kanoka would be melted down and reforged or carved into the desired shape. Masks would be painted with a coloring additive after being made to differentiate power level. Matoran masks usually have silver paint added to the top half, Noble black, and Great Masks would remain one full color. Certain devices can be added to Kanohi after the mask is made, such as a telescopic eyepiece commonly added to the Akaku as well as other masks. These additions can also later be removed without damaging the mask. There are other ways to make Kanohi, as Kanohi were around before mask makers were. It is possible to make masks out of purified Protodermis and skip the Disk stage. These are the steps for basic Mask Making: 1. Take some Protodermis 2. Pour the Protodermis into a mold the shape of a chosen mask 3. Choose a certain tube of a mask power 4. Load the tube into a special mechanism 5. Fire a ray of the chosen mask power at the mold to give the mask its power 6. Let dry 7. Remove mask from mold The mask can have a different power than it's shape (ex: Hau shape with the power of a Calix). The color of Great and Noble masks are decided by their wearers. When Kanohi are made originally, they acquire a gray-like color, and stay that way until someone puts it on. Once put on, the respective color that pertains to the wearer fills the mask. Matoran masks, having no power, will not change color at all, making it necessary to pour a special coloring liquid between steps 1 and 2, making them a chosen color. There are some special cases for very rare and important masks that have specific colors given to them already. It is not known exactly why only these masks have color from creation. List of Fanon Kanohi Here is a list of the fandom Kanohi on this page. If you don't see your creations here, add them. Many masks below have the shape of a canon mask, simply because MOCers really can't use other Kanohi than canon versions. Great Kanohi Great Kanohi are the most powerful normal masks. They are made from level 8 Kanoka. They bestow great powers upon the user and can be in any shape or form, but throughout the BIONICLE world, mask makers have adopted specific shapes for certain powers, in order to not cause confusion if a Toa is in dire need of a mask from a pile of them. |''Akaru]], 'mask of the heavens''. Kanohi Nui Kanohi Nui are extra-powerful masks which can only be made by a spirit. They have extrordinary powers such as these: Kanohi Rolck- Mask of Plasma- Can let out blasts of extreme heat. Kanohi Sheil- Mask of Willpower- Can bend the user's mind to the point where he/she is immune to any mind controling powers. Kanohi Nuhrii- Mask of Thoughts- Can make the user's brain 100 times more powerful. Kanohi Komata- Mask of Scent- Let's the user smell anything he chooses to, as long as it's near. Kanohi Lhii- Mask of Temperature- The user controls the heat and cold. Kanohi Shard- Mask of Pasts- The user knows the past of almost anything they choose. Kanohi Lynct- Mask of Toa Suva- Let's the user make 12 new Toa. Kanohi Nuva Another level, more powerful than the Great Masks, is created when a Great Mask is immersed in Energized Protodermis, and becomes a Kanohi Nuva if it is destined to do so. A Kanohi Nuva has differences from its regular version, such as: the user can grant his/her power to the ones surrounding him/her, and their powers are stronger and can last longer. Unique Kanohi Another group of extremely rare an unique Great Masks exists. They have different powers from other regular versions. Noble Kanohi Noble Kanohi are made from a level 7 Kanoka and have weakened versions of the powers of their Great Mask counterparts. They are also formed when a Toa becomes a Turaga, during which their Kanohi transforms into a Noble one. There can be noble forms of any mask, except Legendary Masks. Legendary Kanohi These Kanohi are vastly more powerful and harder to control than other masks. If destroyed, they would unleash their powers, resulting in the break-down of a fundamental force of the universe. Each contains a Legendary Element. Mimic Kanohi A Mimic Kanohi is a copiesd (or cloned) varation of other Kanohi of existence, though only carrying half of it's predecessor's power. One can tell if it is mimicked, if it contains patterns of silver, and minor detail similarities. Cursed Kanohi Cursed Kanohi are any Kanohi which have been infected with a Makuta's shadow energy. It causes a "Shadow Plague" to spread on Matoran around the wearer, turning them into Shadow Matoran. The plague is spread into several stages; Stage 1: The surrounding Matoran develop a hatred of the wearer of the cursed Matoran and shun them. Few progress past this stage. Stage 2: The surrounding Matoran begin performing evil acts. Stage 3: The surrounding Matoran become Shadow Matoran physically. Stage 4: The surrounding Matoran completely transform into Shadow Matoran. Cursed Kanohi can be any Kanohi - even legendary ones - as long as they are worn by a member of the Matoran species. The only known Cursed Kanohi is a Noble Kakama, worn by Avramus as an Av-Matoran. The effects of this kind of Kanohi are so devastating that the wearer's personality begins to change into a self-hating and depressed one. The only Makuta known to have been able to place a Makuta Curse was killed shortly after doing so, though whether or not this was because of the curse's placement. Others File:Kanask.jpg|Kanask File:Snax.jpg|Snax File:Klonohi.jpg|Klonohi File:Rode.jpg|Rode File:Clonxilos.jpg|Clonxilos File:Kanohi_Pakari_-_Small.png|Pakari File:Kanohi_Hau_-_Small.png|Hau File:250px-Flash_Kanohi_Vahi.png|Vahi File:Noimage.jpg|Kanohi Quaza Category:Kanohi